


Advanced Movie Planning

by Skitzer1985



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: So what happens when Joel, Alison and Dan get together to talk about the movie.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Advanced Movie Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in my head for a while, and the guys in the Discord Channel have helped me get this one out. You know who you all are.

A series of strange events led to Joel walking into the Sony Studio. He was scheduled to meet with both Dan and Alison today for their first meeting concerning the potential Community Movie that was rumored to be announced soon. It had been a while since it was released on Netflix and this brought a new wave of Fans and Hype around the show that they loved making for those fans both old and new. He was waved through security to get into the building and made his way to Meeting Room 6. He opened the door and quickly made his way over to a chair. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle of water he thought to bring from home. He turned and stood up to welcome Alison into the room.

“Alison, Hello, it’s great to see you again, you look great” He arrived at her side and gave her a hug

“Joel, you to. How’s the Netflix life treating you”

“Just as good as you, Miss Netflix” he said with a grin and a bow to her

Alison laughed and returned his mocking bow. “Do you know what is going on today?”

“No, not yet I was hoping you might know” Joel shrugged.

The both turned around to hear the door open, and Dan walk in. They both went over and offered handshakes, moving to sit down to talk.

Joel turned to Dan “Dan, what are we doing here?”

Alison bounced in her seat “It’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening isn’t it?”

Dan couldn’t hide the smile anymore “Yes, it’s all signed off and ready to go, Netflix signed a few months ago, but with all the craziness going on, we haven’t been able to announce anything.”

Both Joel and Alison couldn’t hide their smiles anymore. “So” Joel said, “What do you need us for”

“Well” Dan said, reaching behind his head to scratch his neck “we are going to finally answer the most asked question in the Community fanbase. The Annie of it All. Which is going to take a both of you. We need to see if you can still call on the chemistry you once had”

Joel and Alison looked at each other “I mean, that shouldn’t be a problem, we are both professionals” Joel said with conviction.

Dan didn’t look entirely convinced “it has been five years now, and besides the table read we did, you haven’t been in character for a while. That’s what we are here for. Let’s go back, last Jeff and Annie Scene you did together” Dan pulled out of the manila folder he had in his hand the last script “Okay, Annie walks into the library, Jeff stands there looking at the Study Room Table…”

Over the next half hour, they go through what Joel and Alison have come to know as “Jeff and Annie’s greatest hits”

Dan puts the scripts away and looked at them “Well, you’re both a bit rusty, we have a little while to get you to ready again. We have to nail this guys, otherwise we’ll be destroyed on Reddit, Discord and every other platform you can think of”

Joel turned to look at Alison “We’ll get this, right”

Suddenly, a strange sound emanated from the corner of the room, and a red British phone booth slowly phased into existence. All three sitting around the table stood in shock. The door opened, and a man in a bowler hat peaked out and pulled his head back in the box “We are here guys” Abed stepped out of the phone booth, complete in bath robe and bowler hat. Following Abed was both Jeff and Annie, both in their Season 6 finale attire.

“Abed, what are we doing here? Where is here?” Jeff asked

Abed held up a finger “Jeff, it’s not where, but when”

It was then that Jeff and Annie noticed the three people sitting at the end of the meeting table. Their wide eyes were returned by the wide eyes of the actors that brought them to life.

“What? How? What?” was all Alison could get out.

Abed looked at the actors and creator standing in front of him “Oh, I can see why you would be surprised. But as you see” he walked over the Dan “I am him, he is me, I make up a part of him, and through that part, and the Dreamatorium, I’m able to keep an eye on all available times and dimensions” He looks at Jeff “And Jeff, I once told you that rolling a die could create more dimensions”

“Okay Abed” Jeff said “we get the point, but what are we doing here”

Annie finally found her voice “And why do those people look like us?”

“Oh, they are you, and you are them. They are the ones in this dimension who brought your characters to life. They are here today to discuss our future. More importantly, your future” he looked at both Jeff and Annie “To finally answer the Annie of it all”

Annie narrowed her eyes at the three at the opposite end of the table “What do you mean, finally answer it?”

“This version of me" Abed said, placing his hand on Dan's shoulder "Never wanted to truly answer the question, which lead to Jeff never answering the question. But now it’s time to finally put everything to rest”

Jeff turned around and looked smugly at Annie “See, it’s complicated and totally out of my control”

Annie turned around and hit Jeff against the chest, then turned around to look at Dan “Why? Why did you keep him stringing me along? Didn’t you think to did it enough?” Dan somehow managed to look embarrassed at himself.

Annie, by now working herself up into a full head of steam, turned on Joel and Alison “And you two, didn’t you think to get him to answer it? Wasn’t it hard for you not to know where your characters relationship was going?”

Both Alison and Joel looked down. Joel chuckled and looked up at Alison “Who knew you could get so angry” Alison shot him a glance.

“So” Jeff looked at three “How long since the airport? 3 months? 4 months”

“It’s not as easy at that” Dan looked down at his feet “Things have happened in our world that’s stopped us finishing your story”

Annie drew level with him and stared him down “How Long”

“That episode filmed 5 years ago” Dan said in a small voice.

“5 YEARS!! I’ve been on that damn airplane for 5 DAMN YEARS!!” Annie shrieked in rage

Jeff opening laughed at Annie’s rage “So much for a 10-week internship”

Annie turned and levelled her eyes at Jeff “It’s complicated and totally out of my control”

She stood for a second and the rage was replaced with mirth, followed by laughing with Jeff over her remark.

Abed stood back and watched all of this “And this is why Annie, they need our help. For Jeff and your story to finish, they need help. Your two Unresolved Sexual Tension needs to be finished. The Fans need it”

Annie laughed “The Fans need it? I need it! There is only so long a girl can live of batteries” Jeff’s face went beetroot red and eyes wide open. Annie turned to Jeff “Jeff, when this all finishes, and we go back and our Universe starts again, I’m going to finish my Internship and we are going to get it sorted. No if, buts or maybes!”

Jeff smiled, his smile he only used for Annie “Even though it’s only been a few hours for me, and I’m still sitting in the bar with the rest of the gang, God I’ve missed you so much”

Annie melted on the spot “I’ve waited” Annie did a few calculations in her head “11 years” she turned to look at Dan again, who found something interesting in the Manila Folder to take his attention at that exact moment “for you to say that” Annie covered the distance in a heartbeat, throwing her arms around Jeff’s neck, crushing her lips against Jeff’s, letting 11 years of passion into the kiss, which Jeff returned back with just as much passion and zeal.

Abed looked at Joel and Alison “Look, this is what you need to recapture. You need to remember and recapture the chemistry you once had. You need to help finish all of our stories” Abed looked at Dan “You need to do justice to all of our stories, especially one that you left on the wayside. But that’s enough, our presence in this Dimension will start to cause problems for everyone” He tapped both Jeff and Annie on the shoulders “We need to leave. Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on these three for you to make sure they finish your story.”

Jeff and Annie parted, their fingers remained entwined as Annie looks at the three responsible for her future “Do us justice, otherwise I’ll come back” The threat lingered in the air as Annie looked at jeff, gently caressing Jeff’s face and stepping back into the phone booth.

Jeff looked at the three “You heard the Lady, and you wrote her, so you know she’s serious” He laughed and followed Annie into the both “Milady, wait up, lets talk”

Abed smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Joel and Alison, and stepped in and closed the door. The booth faded back into nothingness.

The three-remaining looked at each other, and then Joel and Alison looked at Dan “You heard me, lets get this right” Alison said. “Dan, lets answer the Annie of it All. We now know what the characters want we know what the fans want. Let’s make it happen”

Joel looked thoughtful “A wedding. People love weddings.”

The all looked around as they heard Abed’s voice coming out of the space the Phone booth had once been “Six Season and a Movie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Update 9/07/2020
> 
> Hi All, thanks for your support in this story!!! Thanks to the guys in the discord channel, I found out this story ended up on Instagram! I even joined Instagram just to say thank you. Head over to _Milady.Milord (Annie's Got a Gun) to see all things Jeff and Annie.


End file.
